1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orientation system for well kickover tools and more particularly to an orientation system which orients the kickover tool into an aligned position so that it cannot articulate into the side pocket of a side pocket mandrel when the tool is lowered but orients the tool so that it can be articulated into the side pocket when the tool is raised.
2. The Prior Art
A major problem in the operation of kickover tools arises when the well is deviated at a substantial angle. In a deviated string of tubing the side pocket of a side pocket mandrel may be positioned above the central axis of the tubing or it may be positioned below the central axis of the tubing. If the side pocket is located above the central axis of the tubing, the kickover tool must be powerful enough to resist the force of gravity and kick up into the side pocket. On the other hand, when it is desired to bypass a side pocket mandrel which has its side pocket below the central axis of the tubing, the kickover tool must maintain its aligned condition and not drop down into the side pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,671 to Schramm attempts to solve these problems by locating an orienting sleeve with a single orienting guide surface in the side pocket mandrel and by providing the kickover tool with an orienting key. In a string of tubing, the orientation of the orienting sleeve in each of several side pocket mandrels is different. The disclosed kickover tool will only articulate in one direction. When the tool is lowered in the tubing the orienting key engages the orienting sleeve guide surface to orient the tool. If it is desired to by-pass the side pocket of a particular side pocket mandrel, the tool carrier of the kickover tool will be oriented to impinge against the wall of the mandrel, but if it is desired to kick the kickover tool into the side pocket, the kickover tool will be oriented to articulate into the side pocket. With the Schramm system the various orientations of the orienting sleeve require the keeping of precise records as well tools may be run a substantial time after the tubing is set. Also the system requires a large inventory of different mandrels as well as different kickover tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,341 to Fredd discloses an orienting sleeve with orienting guide surfaces at both ends. The kickover tool is oriented for articulation into the side pocket by the guide surfaces both when the tool is lowered through the tubing and when the tool is raised in the tubing to be articulated into the side pocket. No provision is made to prevent the tool from falling into a side pocket while it is being lowered in the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,683 to Terrel, et al discloses a kickover tool orienting system comprising an orienting sleeve with orienting guide surfaces at both ends, two orienting keys on the kickover tool, and a side pocket mandrel wherein the side pocket is located in alignment with the upper tubing bore while the bore of the mandrel is not aligned with the upper tubing bore. The Terrel, et al system has several disadvantages: First, the arrangement of the two orienting keys on the kickover tool increases the likelihood that the tool will become hung up in the tubing before it is desired to set the tool. Second, with the side pocket being aligned with the upper tubing bore and the mandrel being non-aligned, the possibility of other articles engaging the side pocket when they are lowered through the tubing is increased. Further the non-aligned bore through the mandrel will prevent running of some tools such as a wash pipe.